Conventionally, there exists a contactless power receiving apparatus including: a resonance element adapted to receive supply of alternating-current power in a contactless fashion by resonance from a resonance element of a power supplying source; an excitation element adapted to receive supply of the alternating-current power by electromagnetic induction from the resonance element; a rectification circuit adapted to generate direct-current power from the alternating-current power from the excitation element and output the direct-current power; and a changeover circuit adapted to change over the alternating-current power to the rectification circuit between a supply state and a non-supply state (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Such a conventional contactless power receiving apparatus (power receiver) does not take into consideration adjustment of electric power received by a resonance element. If the electric power reception can be adjusted, it is possible to transmit electric power efficiently between a power transmitter and a power receiver.